


All Fun and Games

by AlekWalker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Darcy is a Gamer Chick, Darcy is kinda crack for my muses, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, ozhawk's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlekWalker/pseuds/AlekWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is so not unpacking her and Jane's shit by herself so decides to play some Call of Duty. Best laid plans go awry however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about due to the following post on Tumblr about September 2nd being Flash Fiction Wednesday so I decided to write something while the muse struck and an hour later I had 598 words of Clint/Darcy drabble.
> 
> I have never _ever_ written Darcy as a main character before so this was a first attempt and I'm sorry if she seems OOC.
> 
> http://lark-cale.tumblr.com/post/127696993501/september-2nd-is-flash-fiction-wednesday-a

_ _

_This manip was made by me ages ago so apologies if it looks weird._

Jane was currently _occupied_ with Thor, which had left Darcy feeling adrift and frustrated; there was no way known she was unpacking all their shit by herself while Jane got all _serviced_ by Thor. So she’d plugged in her Xbox 360 to the giant TV on the wall and had settled down on the couch in her cutoff shorts and t-shirt to play some Call of Duty.

Darcy sat staring dumbfounded at the TV screen for all of a minute before dropping her game controller and storming out of the shared apartment; she recalled Pepper mentioning a common area that the Avengers shared and food seemed like a good method to allay her anger over the dick who was camping on one of the spawn spots for easy kills.

Screwing her nose up at the choice of elevator music, Darcy stepped out onto the shared living floor and was half way to the kitchen when she heard the sounds of Call of Duty drifting from the enormous (surely Stark was compensating for something) TV.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Darcy crossed to stand beside one of the couches, seated upon it was two delicious hunks of perfect male specimens, one dark-skinned the other fair, from her preliminary glance there was roughly a half inch difference in their height.

Tearing her gaze from the lean bodies with biceps she just wanted to nibble on, Darcy’s eyes locked on the screen just as the darker man groaned and dropped his controller on the table in frustration as the scruffy blond cheered.

She knew that map, in fact the dark haired man’s dead avatar was right in the same spot where she’d been sniped, moving to stand directly in front of the TV Darcy whirled and pointed an accusatory finger at the blond as she snapped “Seriously, _you’re_ the fucking spawn sniper? Dude, that’s _so_ not cool, you totally blew my groove.”

The dark skinned man at least had the manners to look her in the eye; his gaming companion however was slowly raking stunning blue-grey eyes up her bared legs only to stall at the low v-neck of her t-shirt to stare at the girls. Clearing her throat Darcy snapped her fingers in front of her chest before gesturing upwards as she snapped “Hey Buster, eyes are up here.”

“Uh, huh?” Sexy McBiceps muttered incoherently as his friend chuckled softly.

Rolling her eyes with a huff, Darcy turned sharply and stalked off into the kitchen muttering quietly under her breath. There was definitely something very wrong with her that all she could think about was climbing Sexy McBiceps like a tree in order to stare into those enigmatic eyes and kiss him senseless.

Darcy turned from putting the last of the ingredients back into the fridge and stalled, frowning as Sexy McBiceps bit into half of _her_ sandwich! First the bastard ruined her game, then stared at her boobs (yes she knew her boobs were glorious and at times used them to her advantage, but still ogling was a total no-no) now he had the gall to touch _her_ food.

“Dude, come on, get your own fucking food!” she snapped irritably, only to go a little weak in the knees as he gave her a shit-eating grin.

He lifted the half sandwich in a salute while rumbling salaciously “Just did, Gorgeous, but I’ll definitely give you a big fucking thank you.”

Watching him walk away Darcy stared helplessly at his ass, calling out “I’m Darcy, by the way.”

“Clint,” was the response tossed back at her with a wink.


End file.
